Zderzenie galaktyk
by Madame Evans
Summary: Chwilowy sposób na odpoczynek od "Po drugiej stronie lustra" - bo czasem trzeba napisać coś nowego, zupełnie innego.  Slash - Doktor/Jack :  Akcja dzieje się po Waters on Mars i po Children of Earth, więc uwaga na spojlery.


**ZDERZENIE GALAKTYK**

Brakowało mu Ianto tak, że momentami miał ochotę wyć do księżyca, ale wiedział, że to by nie pomogło.  
>Nic a nic.<br>Nie wróciłoby mu tych wszystkich bzdur w stylu: nieśmiały uśmiech, dobry seks, dotyk dłoni na ramionach, filiżanka herbaty.  
>Ianto umarł niedawno, ale Jack doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo czas potrafi się dłużyć. W którymś momencie stracił rachubę – przestał liczyć, ile go minęło od momentu pożegnania z Gwen na Ziemi, przestał zastanawiać się, co by było, gdyby chociaż spróbował rozegrać to wszystko inaczej.<br>O Stevenie też wolał nie myśleć. I o Tosh. I Owenie.  
>Po prostu sięgnął po stary sprawdzony sposób. Ruszył do przodu, tak samo jak wiele razy wcześniej. Uciekał najdalej jak się dało, znów dając się omamić wrażeniu, że zmiana otoczenia pomoże mu zapomnieć.<br>Chociaż na chwilę.  
>Włóczył się po odległych, dobrze znanych planetach, o których nie śniło się zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Rzucał się w każdy wir wydarzeń - w wojny pomiędzy rasami i drobne konflikty - tak jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić.<br>Nie zmieniało.  
>Najwyżej na krótką metę pomagało rozładować wściekłość, ale nic więcej. Potem znów czuł się pusty w środku. I tak cholernie, tak beznadziejnie żywy.<br>Nieco później - jak zawsze - zrozumiał że to już ten moment, kiedy musi przystopować. Tym razem trafiło na noc, którą spędził z wyjątkową szkaradą. Nie bardzo pamiętał, jakiego była gatunku, bo lokalny trunek skutecznie przytępił mu wszystkie zmysły. Kojarzył tylko, że miała niezbyt przyjemne piersi, w dotyku jakby chropowate. I że na trzeźwo nie dotknąłby jej nawet długim kijem.  
>Za to podróżowała wyjątkowo dobrym statkiem, podobnym do Chula, który kiedyś już miał okazję zwinąć komuś sprzed nosa.<br>Z przyjemnością ukradł więc teraz również i ten model. Natychmiast, następnego ranka. A później już tylko leciał przed siebie i starał się wyrzucić z pamięci cały ten – nomen omen - burdel.  
>I nie szukać guza.<br>Wędrował bez celu po międzyplanetarnych trasach, byle dalej od zgiełku i tłumu. Najlepiej robiła mu teraz już tylko cisza towarzysząca narodzinom gwiazd, albo te wszystkie niezbyt huczne momenty, gdy zapomniana przez Boga i ludzi planeta kończyła swoje istnienie i spalała się do cna.  
>Feeria kolorów, kojące milczenie wszechświata i tańczący wszędzie wokół ogień. Tak piękne, że brakowało mu tchu w piersiach, a oczy piekły aż do bólu.<br>Albo zderzenie galaktyk. Tak, ono dawało najwięcej możliwości. Dwie ogromne siły, dwie potęgi, a potem tylko próżnia i unoszące się wokół drobinki gwiezdnego pyłu.  
>Reset.<br>I do wyboru – albo koniec wszystkiego, albo coś zupełnie nowego. Coś innego.  
>Właściwie, taki reset to wcale nie był zły pomysł. Jego też Jack zawsze po pewnym czasie potrzebował. Ot, po prostu swoiste zakończenie cyklu. I nawet miał swój ulubiony bar, ten na pustynnej planecie Zog. Odpowiednio głośne miejsce, w którym mógł pozostać anonimowy. Ostry zapach alkoholu łączył się tam w jedno z kosmicznymi feromonami i było w tym coś brutalnego i pierwotnego. Coś, co na tym etapie zawsze mu pomagało. Coś, co – paradoksalnie – sprawiało, że nie czuł się już tak beznadziejnie samotny.<br>A w każdym razie wiedział, że nie on jeden tak ma.  
>Dym papierosowy szczypał go w oczy i drażnił gardło, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało.<br>Kiedy podeszła do niego dziwna samica, mógł przynajmniej wydać się jej uwodzicielsko zachrypnięty. Był pijany – na razie tylko samą atmosferą tego miejsca, ale to wystarczyło, by przestało mu przeszkadzać, że ona ma oczy na słupkach i na dodatek jeszcze dziwnie wyłupiaste. I że jej palce są stanowczo zbyt długie, w czym do złudzenia przypominają macki.  
>Zaczął właśnie wyobrażać sobie, jakie rzeczy mogłaby mu zrobić tymi palcami, kiedy nagle zrobiło się bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Właściwie znikąd zjawili się jej bracia i – jakby tego było mało – jeszcze mamusia. Minutę później ledwo wierzył, że dał się w to wrobić. Krytyczny moment nastąpił wtedy, gdy opletli mu sześć par macek wokół gardła. A potem, niemal w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości, przypomniał sobie wreszcie, skąd zna te jej wyłupiaste, dziwnie smutne oczy.<br>_To jej ukradł ten cholerny statek. Ją zostawił samą na zapomnianej planecie po tamtej upojnej nocy._  
>Nic dziwnego, że teraz jej krewni odcinali mu dopływ tlenu. Nawet nie mógł ich za to potępiać.<br>I naprawdę, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nagle gdzieś w rogu sali nie mignął mu znajomy brązowy płaszcz i czyjeś rozczochrane włosy.  
>- Oi! – Głos Doktora wybił się ponad gwar rozmów z zadziwiającą siłą. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja najpierw bym się zastanowił, co na to Proklamacja Cieni. Zgodnie z artykułem piątym paragrafem dziewiątym ustępem drugim odebranie życia osobnikowi odrębnemu gatunkowo i nie należącemu do tego samego systemu biologicznego, i na dodatek na terytorium nieprzynależnym do granic własnej planety, obłożone jest dodatkowymi dość nieprzyjemnymi sankcjami. Znaczy, nie wiem, może lubicie akurat to miejsce – ma ładną nazwę, prawda? Ja też ją lubię. Bar Zagit Zagoo w mieście Zagit Zagoo na planecie Zog. Potraficie to powiedzieć na jednym wydechu? Nic trudnego, trzeba tylko poćwiczyć i wtedy pójdzie jak z płatka. Widzicie…<br>- Chwila! – przerwał mu w lokalnym narzeczu brat kosmitki, wybałuszając bardziej swoje już i tak wyłupiaste oczy. – Chwila, coś ty za jeden?  
>- Jestem Doktor.<br>- Kto?  
>- Po prostu Doktor.<br>Kosmita niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zdjął macki z gardła swojej niedoszłej ofiary. Jack odetchnął głęboko i rzucił mu szybkie, surowe spojrzenie.  
>- To miło, że przestałeś – zauważył uprzejmie. – Masz wyjątkowo niefajne dłonie. Chociaż, gdybyś ich dobrze użył, to kto wie…<br>- Przestań – upomniał go Doktor, przeciągając lekko ostatnią sylabę. – Sam wiesz, że byłeś niegrzeczny.  
>- Na wypadek jakbyś nie zauważył, chcieli mnie udusić. Mackami!<br>- Tak, widziałem.  
>- I czy ty pamiętasz, że ich samice, jak wpadną w szał, to wysuwają pazury? Wielkie i ostre! Na końcu macek!<br>- Jack…  
>- Tak, jasne, każda rozwścieczona samica wysuwa w końcu pazury, ale te akurat mają je wyjątkowo groźne, mogą rozharatać…<br>- Ćśśśśśśśśśśś. – Doktor uspokajającym gestem położył palec na ustach. – Nie krzycz tak, można to załatwić inaczej.  
>- Jak? – wyartykułował starannie Jack, zniżając głos i przysuwając się do niego trochę bliżej, tuż pod nosami zdezorientowanych kosmitów.<br>- Cóż… – Doktor wzruszył ramionami i powoli wskazał głową wyjście. – Przede wszystkim: Biegnij!  
>Instynktownie rzucili się obaj do przodu, roztrącając mackowate stworzenia. Zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się w sytuacji, byli już przy drzwiach. Jack obejrzał się i rzucił jednej z kelnerek olśniewający uśmiech.<br>- Uregulujemy rachunek! – zawołał i puścił do niej oko. – Słowo!  
>Wypadli na ulicę – a właściwie na pokrytą czerwonym piachem wyboistą drogę – i popędzili naprzód, ramię przy ramieniu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gorące powietrze wdzierało się do płuc, wiatr smagał po twarzy, brakowało tchu, ale Jack biegł coraz szybciej. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś nareszcie wyrwał go z marazmu. I pozwolił znów poczuć, że żyje.<br>Najważniejsze, że coś się działo. Za sobą słyszał ciężkie kroki uroczej rodzinki i jej ostre nawoływania. Przed oczami, blisko, o pół kroku, miał wyprostowane plecy Doktora i rozwiane poły jego płaszcza. Podeszwy trampek śmigały w powietrzu, odbijając się miękko od piaszczystej drogi.  
>- W prawo – krzyknął Doktor i Jack skręcił bez namysłu, omal nie tracąc równowagi.<br>I wtedy poczuł, że coś ciężkiego zwala mu się na plecy, koncentrując całą siłę uderzenia w okolicy nerek.  
>Jęknął mimowolnie i upadł na piasek. A potem wszystko wydarzyło się równocześnie.<br>Macki wokół szyi, zduszony okrzyk Doktora i znajome brzęczenie śrubokrętu sonicznego.  
>- Wstawaj! – Mocna, szczupła dłoń zacisnęła się wokół dłoni kapitana.<br>Ruszył za nim, nie miał przecież wyjścia. Wszędzie by za nim poszedł. Adrenalina dodawała mu skrzydeł i pewnie dlatego nie bardzo pamiętał ostatni odcinek drogi między momentem upadku, a wejściem do TARDIS.  
>I wolał nie oglądać się za siebie. Ale nie mógł nie zapytać.<br>- Co im zrobiłeś? – wysapał z trudem, łapiąc się za plecy, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi bezpiecznie.  
>Doktor stał przy konsoli, bokiem do niego i chyba zastanawiał się, co dalej. Pochylił głowę i oddychał dziwnie ciężko, a jego długie, szczupłe palce prześlizgiwały się miękko po przyciskach i solidnych dźwigniach. Wyglądało to jak pieszczota, więc Jack zagapił się mimowolnie i zastygł w bezruchu, nieco pochylony, dopóki nagła cisza i zdumione spojrzenie jego gospodarza nie sprawiły, że błyskawicznie wrócił do rzeczywistości.<br>- Co zrobiłeś? – powtórzył nieco ciszej.  
>- Uśpiłem ich. Poleżą tam do jutra. – Odchrząknął. - Ta rasa ma na wierzchu, w receptorach skóry, cały układ współczulny, więc łatwo odciąć im świadomość.<br>- Czy to… bezpieczne?  
>- Tak, chyba tak.<br>- Ale…  
>- Cóż… – wpadł mu w słowo z tym swoim nagłym, maniakalnie radosnym uśmiechem. – Jesteśmy już w wirze czasowym. Chcesz skorzystać z basenu? Siłowni? Ze SPA?<br>- Masz SPA?  
>Zmarszczył śmiesznie nos i uniósł lewą brew.<br>- Nie do końca, nie – przyznał niechętnie. – Miałem nadzieję, że na tym akurat nie będzie ci zależało.  
>Jack zaśmiał się głośno.<br>- No wiesz, dziewczyny byłyby pewnie zadowolone. A właśnie, gdzie je masz?  
>Nagła cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach zrobiła się nagle gęsta i znacząca. Jack natychmiast domyślił się, że coś chlapnął.<br>I że nie jest dobrze.  
>- Kogo? – zapytał Doktor bardzo wolno, nie odrywając wzroku od konsoli.<br>- Donnę – zająknął się. – I Rose. No i był jeszcze ten… drugi. Myślałem, że wy razem… No wiesz.  
>- Nie. Podróżuję sam. – Zawiesił głos, jakby czekał na jakiś komentarz, ale jego rozmówca był zbyt zaskoczony, by się odezwać. – Tak jest lepiej.<br>Znowu cisza.  
>Jack instynktownie przysunął się bliżej; nie miał bladego pojęcia jak sformułować pytanie, żeby niczego nie zepsuć. Ale przecież musiał zapytać.<br>- Czy one…  
>- Są bezpieczne – przerwał mu Doktor ze sztucznym ożywieniem. – Na Ziemi, wiesz, żyją sobie własnym życiem, dzień…<br>Urwał raptownie i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń ponad głową kapitana. Miał wypisane na twarzy coś, czego Jack nigdy nie ośmieliłby się nazwać i na co nie potrafił nic poradzić. Więc zamiast tego podszedł jeszcze bliżej i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że Doktor zaczął się cofać. Dotarli już prawie do jednej z kolumn TARDIS, a Jackowi cały czas nie udało mu się do końca rozszyfrować wyrazu jego twarzy. Może dlatego, że w środku panował przyjemny ciepły półmrok, a ten niepoprawny kosmita przez cały ten czas nie odwrócił się do niego tak naprawdę, całym sobą.  
>Westchnął teraz głęboko i zmęczonym gestem przetarł oczy.<br>- Fajna przygoda – oznajmił równym głosem. – Jedyna, której…  
>Znowu nie dokończył. Odwrócił tylko głowę i powoli, jakby mimowolnie, przesunął dłoń w dół, wzdłuż kolumny.<br>Jack z trudem przetrawiał informacje. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwo mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Czy ten idiota rzeczywiście porzucił Rose cholera wie gdzie, ze swoją kopią? I co w takim razie z Donną? Niby dlaczego ona też nie mogła zostać?  
>- Odesłałeś je. – Dopiero kiedy to zdanie wybrzmiało w pustym pomieszczeniu, Jack zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział je na głos. – Odesłałeś obie. I tamtego też.<br>- Musiałem.  
>W głosie Doktora było tyle spokojnej rezygnacji, tyle zmęczenia, że Jack kompletnie wbrew sobie poczuł w piersi gwałtowne szarpnięcie.<br>Zacisnął zęby, walcząc z ogarniającym go współczuciem. Postąpił o krok do przodu.  
>A potem nagle wściekłość wzięła górę nad wszystkim innym.<br>- Musiałeś, jasne.  
>Zabrzmiało to nieprzyjemnie i ironicznie, i chyba żaden z nich się tego nie spodziewał, bo Jackowi nagle zabrakło tchu, a Doktor spojrzał na niego – tym razem naprawdę na niego – z zaskoczeniem.<br>Nie rozumiał, jak zawsze. Nie rozumiał, że tak naprawdę można było chcieć uprawiać z nim seks tak samo mocno, jak go zatłuc. Nie rozumiał do jakiego ciężkiego szału może doprowadzać takie traktowanie ludzi, których Jack polubił, którzy byli dla niego ważni.  
>Przecież dobrze znał Rose, wiedział ile poświęciła, jak była zdeterminowana – i nie wierzył, po prostu nie wierzył, by dała się tak zwyczajnie odprawić z kwitkiem. To musiało być znacznie bardziej pokręcone i bolesne, niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. Dlatego, gdyby tylko mógł, udusiłby teraz Doktora gołymi rękami.<br>Bo… Niech go jasna cholera, unieszczęśliwiał się na własne życzenie! Siebie i ludzi wokół. Może to było wygodnictwo – nic nie czuć? A przynajmniej – próbować? A może zwykłe tchórzostwo? Taka ucieczka od wszystkiego co ważne, byle tylko nie patrzeć potem na przemijanie i śmierć?  
><em>Brawo, Harkness. A ty sam co robisz?<em>  
>Porażony tą myślą, zatrzymał się tuż przy Doktorze, mimowolnie odcinając mu jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Krew dudniła mu w uszach, przed oczami miał czerwone plamy, a myśl o Ianto wciąż tłukła się uparcie gdzieś z tyłu czaszki.<br>_Może gdyby coś… Gdyby w porę zareagował? Gdyby go spławił, gdzieś daleko…_  
>A potem nagle dotarło do niego, że nawet na to nie wpadł. Że po prostu przyjmował niektóre rzeczy za pewnik, godził się z nimi, nawet pomimo faktu, że widział wielokrotnie coś, o czym nie śniło się zwykłym śmiertelnikom. I wiedział, że są sposoby, by oszukać naturę.<br>Cóż, pewnie powinien nawet być z tego dumny. Ze swojego postępowania, ze sposobu myślenia.  
>Może by i był, ale teraz robiło mu się tylko niedobrze i cały dygotał z wściekłości.<br>- Musiałeś, tak? – upewnił się i złapał Doktora za poły płaszcza, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy. – Musiałeś je zwyczajnie spławić?  
>- Jest szczęśliwa. - Przy tych dwóch słowach lekko drgnął mu głos i Jack znał go na tyle, by to wychwycić, tak samo jak liczbę pojedynczą.<br>Ale i tak nie potrafił już przestać.  
>- Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? – wrzasnął. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, ty zadufany w sobie…<br>- Jest. Nie miałem wyboru.  
>Nie poruszył się. Odkaszlnął tylko – jakoś dziwnie, zabrzmiało to bardziej jak głuche stęknięcie - i patrzył na kapitana z zupełnie bliska, lekko wysuwając dolną wargę. Wreszcie zamrugał powoli i z jego oczu zniknął ten dziwny wyraz, a zostały już tylko gniew i pustka.<br>- Ty nie miałeś? Bo co? – Jack mimowolnie podniósł głos i szarpnął materiał, zaciskając na nim palce aż do bólu.  
>- Puść mnie.<br>- Bo co? No powiedz!  
>- Musiałem, bo…<br>- Czekam!  
>- Bo obowiązują pewne zasady.<br>- Więc proszę bardzo, masz te swoje zasady! – krzyknął. – Twoje jedyne towarzystwo! Szczęśliwy?  
>- Tak. Bo dzięki temu ona przynajmniej żyje. Oni wszyscy.<br>Jack poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu. Twarz Ianto, zadymiona sala, potem pomieszczenie pełne równo ułożonych ofiar 456 i zapłakana Gwen, gdy się ocknął – wszystko to przemknęło mu przed oczami. Z całej siły szarpnął ponownie płaszcz Doktora.  
>- A gdzie byłeś potem? – krzyknął i chciał tylko mieć pewność, że ten cholerny egoista nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu dopiekł. - Gdzie byłeś, kiedy ja… kiedy my cię…<br>Nie potrafił dokończyć i oddałby wiele, by wiedzieć na pewno, czy tamten zrobił to celowo. Chciał mu dopiec, czy tylko strzelał na oślep? A może totalnie bezmyślnie?  
>- Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – wycedził Doktor przez zęby. – Jestem ostatnim Panem Czasu, wiesz przecież. Są inne planety, nie tylko Ziemia.<br>- I co, wyskoczyłeś na herbatkę na Marsa?  
>Spojrzał na niego dziwnie.<br>- Żebyś wiedział.  
>Nie panując już nad sobą, Jack pchnął go z całych sił na kolumnę TARDIS, a potem cofnął się o krok, bo nagle dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak.<br>Nie, nie chodziło tylko o to, że tamten się nie bronił. Kapitan nie spodziewał się oporu, chyba nawet nie chciał regularnej bijatyki. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby do niej doszło – gdyby ten cholerny idiota jakoś zareagował, gdyby przynajmniej wrzeszczał na równi z nim samym - pewnie byłoby mu lżej. Pewnie udałoby się mu wreszcie znaleźć ujście dla tego gniewu i bólu. I tej pieprzonej samotności.  
>Tymczasem Doktor tylko patrzył. I to znajome spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, to spojrzenie w którym była jednocześnie złość, bezradność i obrzydliwa wyrozumiałość, doprowadzało go do furii.<br>- Przestań – wycedził przez zęby. – Przestań, bo zaraz… Co ty…?  
>Doktor nie odpowiedział; zachwiał się lekko, na oślep wyciągając dłoń w stronę kolumny.<br>Jack doskoczył do niego instynktownie, złapał go wpół i przytrzymał.  
>- Co jest? – spytał krótko, przypatrując mu się z niepokojem.<br>Pokręcił głową i jęknął cicho, kiedy palce kapitana zacisnęły się mocniej wokół jego ramienia. Jack poczuł, że dotyka czegoś ciepłego i lepkiego.  
><em>Krew.<em>  
>Z trudem powstrzymując się od zgrzytania zębami, posadził ostrożnie rannego na podłodze TARDIS i pomógł mu oprzeć się o kolumnę.<br>Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie widzieć?  
>Doktor sapnął przez nos.<br>- Nie musisz…  
>- Zamknij się – uciął natychmiast i przyklęknął obok. – Swoją drogą, tylko ty możesz wykrwawiać się przez kwadrans i nie powiedzieć ani słowa.<br>Przysunął się bliżej i rozchylił poły jego płaszcza. Doktor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i obserwował go w milczeniu spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Był bardzo blady; oddychał płytko, z wyraźnym trudem, a na czoło wystąpiły mu kropelki potu. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy kapitan ostrożnie zdejmował okrycie z ramienia.  
>- Już – mruknął uspokajająco Jack, ciągnąc za drugi rękaw. – Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.<br>Doktor odchrząknął cicho i zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Powieś go – polecił schrypniętym głosem.<br>- Że co? – Zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, niepewny czy dobrze usłyszał.  
>- Przewieś przez…<br>- Dobrze już, dobrze! – Podniósł się z klęczek i podszedł do dwóch skrzyżowanych filarów przy wyjściu, które zwykle służyły za wieszak. – Zadowolony? – upewnił się, niedbale wciskając materiał pomiędzy kolumny. – Pewnie nie umiem tego zrobić z taką fantazją jak ty, chociaż mam doświadczenie w obchodzeniu się z płaszczami. Swoją drogą, naprawdę musisz być zdrowo szurnięty. Obejrzał się odruchowo. - Żeby w takiej chwili…  
>Urwał gwałtownie i wrócił biegiem do kolumny. Uklęknął i pochylił się znów nad przyjacielem. Jasny szlag, to wyglądało gorzej, niż mu się przed chwilą wydawało.<br>- Hej – powiedział ostro i energicznie poklepał go po policzku. – No dalej, otwórz oczy.  
>Doktor powoli uniósł powieki i zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok na jego twarzy.<br>- Nie śpię – szepnął z wyraźnym trudem.  
>- No, ja myślę. Nawet nie próbuj odpływać, jasne? Mamy jeszcze sporo warstw do zdjęcia. Cholera, czy ty naprawdę musisz tyle tego nosić? Nie wygodniej by ci było w jednym t-shircie? – Szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami rozpinał marynarkę, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy chorego. – Na przykład ja osobiście najlepiej czuję się w stroju Adama. Jest maksymalnie wygodny. I przewiewny.<br>- Nie wątpię – wymamrotał Doktor i uśmiechnął się słabo, tym krótkim przelotnym uśmieszkiem, samym tylko kącikiem ust.  
>Jack uznał to za dobrą monetę i wykorzystał moment, żeby szybko wyjąć mu ramię z rękawa.<br>- Przepraszam! – zawołał natychmiast, bo pacjent jęknął głośno, opierając czoło o jego pierś. – Przepraszam. Musiałem. – Odruchowo pogłaskał go po pochylonych plecach. – Już OK?  
>- T-tak – zająknął się lekko.<br>Jack skinął krótko głową i zabrał się za koszulę. Rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki pod szyją, dotykając niechcący ciepłej skóry, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Odetchnął i przysunął się trochę bliżej.  
>- Nie, no jak powiesz mi jeszcze, że pod tym t-shirtem masz podkoszulek – rzucił nonszalancko, wędrując dłońmi niżej – to naprawdę cię wyśmieję, wiesz?<br>- Mhm…  
>- To znaczy, że jednak masz?<br>- Nie. – Doktor z wyraźnym trudem przełknął ślinę; przez twarz przemknął mu grymas bólu.  
>- Co za ulga! Ugotowałbym się w tym wszystkim, wiesz? Ale ja, to ja. Zawsze byłem gorącokrwisty.<br>- Jak… Jak diabli – potwierdził i nagle zaniósł się kaszlem.  
><em>Szlag, jak nic poszło mu na dodatek któreś żebro.<em>  
>Jack odpiął ostatni guzik i kompletnie nie wiedząc, co robić, przesunął dłonią po jego potarganych włosach.<br>- No już – mruknął szorstko, zsuwając koszulę tym razem najpierw ze zdrowego ramienia. – Zaraz kończymy.  
>Doktor westchnął spazmatycznie i zacisnął powieki, kiedy błękitny materiał odrywał się powoli od rany.<br>Jack obserwował z niepokojem jego ściągniętą twarz – bruzdy przy ustach, zmarszczki wokół oczu i tę jedną, trochę głębszą, pomiędzy brwiami. Usiane piegami policzki.  
>Z trudem stłumił głupie pragnienie, by położyć mu dłoń na czole.<br>_Tak jakby to mogło komukolwiek pomóc._  
>- Dobra, teraz koszulka – zarządził dziarsko, z nadzieją, że tamten niczego się nie domyśla.<br>Doktor otworzył oczy, spojrzał szybko na skaleczenie, a potem gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.  
>- Tak – zgodził się cicho, ale nie wykonał żadnego gestu i Jack nie potrafił ocenić, czy nie ma siły, czy aż tak bardzo boi się kolejnej fali bólu.<br>- Chodź tu – mruknął trochę niewyraźnie. – Miejmy to za sobą.  
>Przytrzymał go i pomógł oprzeć się o siebie całym ciężarem. Przez cienki materiał czuł ciepło jego ciała, a na piersi – krótki, urywany oddech.<br>- Trzymasz się jakoś? – upewnił się burkliwie.  
>Objął go mocniej i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął t-shirt ze spodni, odsłaniając plecy.<br>Instynktownie przesunął dłonią po skórze, wzdłuż kręgosłupa i ostrożnie pomógł mu przełożyć materiał przez głowę.  
>- Chyba popsułem ci fryzurę – wymamrotał pod nosem, walcząc z rękawem. – Byłeś do niej jakoś szczególnie przywiązany?<br>Doktor zaśmiał się, krótko, a potem znieruchomiał i kurczowo zacisnął palce wokół jego przedramienia, kiedy znów trzeba było oderwać tkaninę od skóry. Jego gorący, trochę chrapliwy już oddech tym razem łaskotał Jacka w szyję.  
>- Dobra – wysapał kapitan po chwili. – Chyba daliśmy radę. Możesz już mnie puścić.<br>Doktor gwałtownie cofnął zdrową rękę i próbował się wyprostować, ale zachwiał się wyraźnie.  
>- Powiedziałem: „puścić" – warknął Jack. – A nie: „odstawiać akrobacje".<br>Pomógł mu na powrót usiąść przy kolumnie i łagodnie wyprostował ramię, które tamten kurczowo przyciskał do boku.  
>- Ej, no – odezwał się po chwili, żeby ukryć zmieszanie. – Nie bądź taki wstydliwy. Chudy jesteś strasznie, to fakt, ale w końcu nie każdy może mieć tak boskie ciało jak ja, prawda?<br>Doktor tylko skinął głową, spojrzał na rozcięcie na ramieniu, a potem znów prędko odwrócił wzrok.  
>- Nie wygląda tak źle – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Jack. – Znaczy, wygląda, ale to nie jest nic, z czym byśmy sobie nie poradzili, jasne?<br>- T-tak – zająknął się chory, a potem głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza i oparł głowę o kolumnę. Jack widział teraz tylko zarys jego ostrego profilu; zmarszczone brwi, cień rzęs na policzkach, mocno zaciśnięte szczęki.  
>Westchnął, przysunął się bliżej i przyjrzał się ranie.<br>Była paskudna. Głęboka, o nierównych, poszarpanych brzegach, biegła przez prawie całe ramię i lewą stronę klatki piersiowej.  
>- Nieźle cię załatwiła – skwitował mimowolnie. – Swoją drogą, ciekawa rzecz, jak to od razu widać, że goniła cię rozwścieczona samica. Od razu mówiłem, że mają wstrętne te kolce.<br>Doktor parsknął cicho, a zaraz potem znów zaniósł się kaszlem.  
>- Spokojnie – rzucił Jack, wściekły na siebie. – Szlag by to, ciągle zapominam, że nie możesz się śmiać.<br>- Nic… nie szkodzi.  
>- Czy kiedyś łaskawie przestaniesz być taki uprzejmy? Bo wiesz, to czasem jest denerwujące.<br>Nie było odpowiedzi.  
>Kapitan westchnął, pochylił się i delikatnie ujął w dłonie jego twarz, zmuszając do odwrócenia głowy z powrotem w swoją stronę.<br>- No, już – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie zasypiamy, pamiętasz? Halo?  
>Doktor mruknął coś niewyraźnie i powoli otworzył oczy. Jackowi nagle przyszło na myśl, że jako jeden z nielicznych ma okazję zobaczyć Władcę Czasu w takim stanie. Wtedy, gdy on zwyczajnie nie ma sił zająć się wszechświatem i kiedy wreszcie, choć raz, musi pozwolić by to o niego ktoś się zatroszczył.<br>Porażony tą myślą, odruchowo musnął kciukami skórę na jego policzkach, a potem szybko cofnął ręce.  
>- Witamy z powrotem – rzucił sucho. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze?<br>Doktor zagryzł wargi i zerknął na niego prędko. To pełne napięcia spojrzenie omal do reszty nie wytrąciło Jacka z równowagi.  
>- Nie patrz tak, dobra? – zasugerował uprzejmie i przełknął ślinę, bo zaschło mu w gardle. – Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że nie masz do mnie za grosz zaufania.<br>Potrząsnął głową, wciąż obserwując go uważnie. Jack odchrząknął i delikatnie obrócił chore ramię dłonią do góry.  
>- Spróbuj zacisnąć pięść – polecił spokojnie. – O, tak. Dobrze. Wiem, że boli, będę się streszczał.<br>Opuszkami palców delikatnie wędrował w górę, aż do klatki piersiowej.  
>- W porządku – orzekł w końcu. – Ścięgna i mięśnie wyglądają na całe. Chyba nic więcej ci nie uszkodziła. Poza jakimś żebrem.<br>- To dob… rze – wyjąkał z trudem Doktor i nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
>Jack podniósł wzrok i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.<br>- Wystarczy chyba, jak cię zdezynfekuję i pozszywam. – Wstał, wyprostował się z ulgą i przeciągnął się odruchowo, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że rozbolały go kolana. – No i to żebro… Pewnie poszło jak ci przywaliła. Masz tu jakąś apteczkę? Diabli wiedzą co ta paskuda miała za pazurem, więc lepiej przemyję ci to klasycznie.  
>- Mogę sam – zasugerował słabo jego pacjent. – Daj mi tylko…<br>- Tak – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Jack. – Już widzę, jak osobiście sonikujesz sobie ramię jedną ręką. A potem klatę. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie byłeś w stanie sam się rozebrać. Nie ruszaj się, do diabła! – warknął, kiedy Doktor spróbował się podnieść i w rezultacie pochylił się niebezpiecznie do przodu.  
>Ukucnął przy nim, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i oparł na powrót o kolumnę. Pod rozgrzaną skórą wyczuwał wyraźnie napięte mięśnie i lekko sterczące obojczyki. Zachwiał się, niechcący dotykając nosem miejsca gdzieś pomiędzy szyją a barkiem.<br>- Powiedziałem: żadnych akrobacji – wymamrotał, próbując nad sobą zapanować. – Pozwól nareszcie sobie pomóc, to żaden wstyd.  
>Doktor nie odezwał się ani słowem; zagryzł tylko wargi i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.<br>Zapach potu i czegoś dziwnie słodkawego, trochę metalicznego, co Jackowi nieodmiennie kojarzyło się z TARDIS sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie dotknąć czubkiem języka tego miejsca, gdzie – czuł wyraźnie - szybko uderzał podwójny puls.  
>– Gdzie masz tę apteczkę? – spytał zamiast tego rzeczowo, prostując się.<br>- Za konsolą, bliżej wyjścia – mruknął Doktor bardzo cicho, wciąż unikając patrzenia mu w twarz. – Tam są środki dezyn… fekcyjne. Najlepsze, z… trzydziestego siódmego wieku.  
>Jack wstał szybko i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Nie spodziewał się, że zareaguje tak gwałtownie.<br>_Cholera._  
>Miał wcześniej do czynienia z wieloma gatunkami. Niektóre z nich całował, inne tylko zaliczał, jeszcze innych nie tykał w ogóle. Ale Władca Czasu… Nie, nie chodziło o rasę, czy o mężczyzn w ogóle. Tym razem chodziło o niego. Tylko o niego.<br>_Jak zawsze, odkąd go poznał._  
>Znalazł apteczkę we wskazanym miejscu i szybko wrócił do przyjaciela. Ukucnął naprzeciwko i podniósł wieko. Doktor poruszył się niespokojnie, osuwając się nieco w dół po filarze.<br>- Poczekaj. – Jack delikatnie ujął go pod ramiona, omijając w miarę możliwości bolące miejsca, i pomógł ułożyć się wygodniej. – O, tak lepiej – mruknął z udawanym zadowoleniem, żeby tylko coś powiedzieć. Fakt, że miał go tak blisko, nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Potargane włosy Doktora łaskotały go w podbródek, a szczupłe palce znów zaciskały się kurczowo wokół jego przedramienia.  
>- Tak – podjął nieco drżącym głosem. – Swoją drogą, nie mam pojęcia… Co ona, napaliła się na ciebie ostro, że aż tak cię poharatała? – Powoli zabrał ręce i uśmiechnął się na myśl, że mógłby teraz spokojnie policzyć wszystkie żebra. – Bo jeśli tak, to nie mam pojęcia czemu, jesteś chudy jak nieszczęście. O, już wiem – ciągnął pogodnie, odkręcając butelkę ze środkiem dezynfekcyjnym. – To dlatego masz na sobie tyle ciuchów! Myślisz, że dodają ci kilogramów.<br>Ranny nie otwierał oczu, ale uśmiechnął się blado.  
>- No i pewnie ci zimno – dodał zachęcony tym Jack. – Jak ktoś nie ma ani grama tłuszczu, to szybko marznie, mam rację? Doktorze?<br>- Tak?  
>- Nie zimno ci?<br>- N-nie. – Z wyraźną niechęcią uniósł powieki i odchrząknął. – Jack… Nie musisz… Nie śpię.  
>- To dobrze. Teraz wytrzymaj, ok? Przemyję to.<br>Doktor pokiwał głową, a potem znieruchomiał, wpatrzony w jeden punkt na piersi kapitana.  
>- Co jest? – spytał niepewnie Harkness.<br>- Pobrudziłem cię.  
>Jack spojrzał w dół i zobaczył ciemną plamę krwi na samym przodzie płaszcza.<br>- To nic – mruknął bez namysłu. – Ianto wy…  
>Urwał, wściekły na siebie, kiedy tylko dotarło do niego, co chciał powiedzieć.<br>Przez chwilę znów patrzyli na siebie bez słowa; w poważnych, ciemnych oczach Doktora było wciąż tyle współczucia, że Jack po prostu nie mógł tego znieść.  
>Szybko odwrócił wzrok.<br>- Przykro mi – dobiegło go gdzieś z boku.  
>- Przestań – warknął, z trudem poznając własny głos. – Po prostu… Przestań.<br>W paskudnym milczeniu, które zapadło, powoli przechylił butelkę z płynem i zaczął przemywać ranę, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem rąk. Doktor nie odzywał się; obserwował go po swojemu spod uchylonych powiek. Na czoło występowały mu coraz to nowe kropelki potu, i ze wszystkich sił zaciskał szczęki.  
>- Jeszcze trochę – mruknął Jack przez zęby i chlusnął obficie na okolice obojczyka.<br>Szybko przyłożył pod spodem chusteczkę, niechcący dotykając brzegu rany. Doktor krzyknął i szarpnął się instynktownie, jakby chciał odsunąć się od niego za wszelką cenę. Jack błyskawicznie odłożył butelkę i przytrzymał go siłą.  
>- No, już – mruknął uspokajająco, kiedy tamten przestał się wyrywać. – Już prawie koniec.<br>Wciąż trzymając dłoń na zdrowym ramieniu przyjaciela, ponownie sięgnął po środek i delikatnie polał rozcięcie na piersi. Cholera, był taki wściekły, tak totalnie rozbity. Przecież chciał, żeby bolało. Chciał żeby ten Doktor, Władca Czasu, który pojawiał się i znikał kiedy było mu wygodnie, poczuł choć odrobinę tego, co działo się teraz z nim samym. Może wtedy zrozumiałby wreszcie, jak to jest, gdy człowiek skręca się z tęsknoty.  
>O tak, nie tracił nadziei, że porządnie go boli. I w związku z tym nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd bierze się jednoczesne głupie pragnienie, żeby całować ostrożnie skórę na jego piersi, żeby móc przylgnąć do niego całym sobą, zanurzyć palce w jego potarganych włosach i poczuć jak smakuje.<br>_Żeby zapomnieć. Przy nim._  
>Przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie dokończył opatrywanie, tak by nie sprawiać mu już więcej bólu. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Doktor patrzył mu prosto w twarz i Jack pierwszy raz, odkąd go poznał, miał wrażenie, że niechcący naruszył tę barierę ochronną, jaką tamten wciąż się otaczał. Że go w jakiś sposób złamał. Musiał jeszcze tylko wiedzieć, czy w tym spojrzeniu jest prośba by go nie opuszczał, czy wręcz przeciwnie – by wreszcie dał mu spokój.<br>Przez chwilę tkwił bez ruchu naprzeciwko niego, a potem powoli odłożył swoje medyczne akcesoria i sięgnął do tyłu po leżącą na podłodze marynarkę przyjaciela.  
>- Co robisz? – dobiegło go od strony kolumny.<br>- Nie widać? – odburknął nieuważnie, przeszukując kieszenie. – Leczę cię.  
>Wyjął ostrożnie dźwiękowy śrubokręt i przysunął się bliżej. Kiedy podniósł rękę, Doktor gwałtownie złapał go za przedramię.<br>- Wolę… sam…  
>Jack cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i szarpnął się lekko, by uwolnić się ze słabego uścisku. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć na tego upartego kosmitę ile sił w płucach – ale potem ponownie spojrzał mu w twarz i powoli, niemal łagodnie odsunął jego zdrową rękę.<br>- Zaufaj mi – mruknął cicho. – OK?  
>Doktor przełknął ślinę i poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>- Ale… Skąd…  
>Jack uśmiechnął się beztrosko, trochę tajemniczo. Doktor zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz.  
>- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.<br>Doktor zamrugał i szybko skinął głową. Jack uznał to za przyzwolenie; bez słowa uruchomił śrubokręt i zaczął bardzo powoli przesuwać go tuż nad rozcięciem, od czasu do czasu zerkając na twarz chorego.  
>Stopniowo ustępowało z niej całe napięcie; Doktor przymknął oczy i ponownie odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zniknęła gdzieś zmarszczka między brwiami i wygładziły się te na czole. Oddychał spokojnie, głęboko. Jack widział wyraźnie jego lekko rozchylone usta i unoszącą się rytmicznie klatkę piersiową.<br>Z trudem zmusił się, żeby odwrócić wzrok i z uwagą przesuwał śrubokręt coraz wyżej.  
>- Łaskoczesz – szepnął ranny, kiedy dotarł do pachy.<br>- Przepraszam. - Ostrożnie uniósł ramię, tak by poprowadzić urządzenie dokładnie wzdłuż rozciętej skóry. – Już kończę.  
>Wyczuwał drżenie mięśni i słyszał wyraźnie, jak oddech Doktora staje się krótszy, jakby urywany.<br>- Jeszcze chwilka – rzucił uspokajającym tonem. – Teraz się trzymaj, zostały tylko żebra.  
>Usłyszał dziwne chrupnięcie, jakby kość trochę zbyt gwałtownie wróciła na miejsce i – niemal jednocześnie – cichy jęk. Doktor zaniósł się gwałtownym, głębokim kaszlem, a potem podparł się dłonią i znieruchomiał, łapiąc powietrze.<br>_Szlag._  
>Chyba nie był aż takim geniuszem jeśli chodzi o zasady pierwszej pomocy, jak mu się niedawno wydawało. Albo po prostu, na widok tego akurat pacjenta, który zrobił mu się nagle bardzo blady, wszystkie te zasady wyleciały mu z głowy.<br>W pierwszym odruchu chciał go po prostu walnąć zdrowo w plecy, ale potem zobaczył z bliska ten milion drobnych piegów i wyraźną linię kręgosłupa – i już wiedział, że nie potrafi – więc objął go tylko i przytrzymał, na wpół przytulając, na wpół opierając go o siebie. Spokojnymi, kojącymi ruchami gładził miejsce między łopatkami, stopniowo zataczając coraz szersze kręgi, dopóki Doktor nie złapał drugiego oddechu. Dopiero gdy oparł się o niego całym ciężarem i przymknął oczy, Jack ostrożnie zajrzał mu w twarz.  
>- Jesteś cały? – spytał półgłosem i omal się nie roześmiał, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak kretyńsko zabrzmiało jego pytanie w takich akurat okolicznościach.<br>A potem spoważniał, bo zobaczył, że Doktor znów stracił przytomność.  
>Ostrożnie ułożył go na podłodze TARDIS, tuż pod kolumną. Pochylił się nad nim i z ulgą stwierdził, że oba serca biją mocno i równo, a chory oddycha samodzielnie.<br>A więc po prostu zemdlał z bólu i wyczerpania.  
>Wyglądało na to, że czeka ich obu naprawdę długa noc.<br>Jack usiadł obok swojego pacjenta – instynktownie czuł, że lepiej go teraz nie ruszać i pozwolić mu odpocząć. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, próbując znaleźć dla siebie jak najwygodniejszą pozycję, a potem przypomniał sobie o środkach przeciwbólowych, które miał wciąż w kieszeni płaszcza razem z retconem i paroma innymi przydatnymi pigułkami.  
><em>Gratulacje, Harkness, niezły refleks.<em>  
>Przeszukał starannie wszystkie zakamarki, znalazł kilka różnych fiolek i ustawił je na podłodze pod kolumną.<br>Przypuszczał, że będą jak znalazł, gdy Doktor się obudzi. Przyjrzał mu się badawczo, a potem na wszelki wypadek dotknął przelotnie jego czoła.  
>Chyba nie miał już gorączki - jego skóra znów stała się przyjemnie chłodna, jak zwykle u Władców Czasu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak udało się prawidłowo go poskładać. I że kiedy już odpocznie, powinien być jak nowy. Jack odetchnął z ulgą, a potem przyszło mu do głowy, że jednak nie jest dobrze leżeć bez ruchu na podłodze, gdy się jest rozebranym od pasa w górę. I to niezależnie od rasy.<br>Rozejrzał się szybko. Wprawdzie TARDIS zdawała się produkować coś w rodzaju ciepłych oparów z kratki, obok której się znajdowali – zupełnie jakby czuła, że Doktor tego potrzebuje – ale nie był pewien, czy to wystarczy. Dla pewności ostrożnie przesunął dłoń wzdłuż ramienia chorego – wydało mu się chłodniejsze niż wcześniej. Nie bardzo miał jak temu zaradzić, a zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się wstawać, więc bez namysłu zdjął swój płaszcz i okrył Doktora starannie, aż po szyję.  
>Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież tego nie cierpi – nie znosi dzielenia się z kimkolwiek jakąkolwiek garderobą, a już zwłaszcza akurat tą jej częścią – ale przecież to nie miało znaczenia, bo dla niego zrobiłby wszystko.<br>To dlatego siedział przy nim przez następnych kilka godzin, dlatego – gdy tylko tamten pierwszy raz się obudził i nie bardzo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje – Jack podał mu solidną dawkę leków, nie zważając na jego protesty. Dlatego cierpliwie poprawiał płaszcz i siłą przytrzymywał poły, za każdym razem, gdy Doktor dygotał z zimna i próbował zrzucić z siebie ciężki materiał.  
>Dlatego starał się uspokajać swojego pacjenta, mamrocząc cicho pod nosem kojące banały. I nawet zdołał sam przy tym wszystkim nie zasnąć.<br>Minęła już północ, kiedy Doktor ponownie otworzył oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w wysokie sklepienie TARDIS. Jack pochylił się nad nim z troską i delikatnie dotknął jego policzka.  
>- Jak tam? – spytał półgłosem. – Słyszysz mnie? Potrzebujesz czegoś?<br>Powieki chorego zadrżały lekko – nawet w tym półmroku Jack wyraźnie widział biegnące pod skórą drobne żyłki – i Doktor powoli, z wyraźnym trudem, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, niechcący dotykając ustami wnętrza dłoni kapitana.  
>- Boli – poskarżył się szeptem.<br>A Jack poczuł wtedy, że to już za dużo jak na jego wytrzymałość, że własna bezradność doprowadza go do obłędu, że wprawdzie chciał, by tamten się przed nim odsłonił, by też cierpiał, by przestał wreszcie udawać – zawsze tego chciał – ale może nie aż tak, do cholery.  
>Nie aż tak.<br>- Ćśśśś – mruknął uspokajającym tonem, ponownie kładąc mu dłoń na czole. – Zaraz przestanie, obiecuję.  
>Modlił się w duchu, żeby to była prawda i by nie rąbnął się w obliczeniach – pocieszał się jednak, że dokładne działanie prochów z Torchwood ma w małym palcu, jak rzadko kto.<br>Najnowszej dawce powinien wystarczyć maksymalnie kwadrans.  
>I rzeczywiście, Doktor uspokajał się wyraźnie. Odetchnął głęboko i znów przymknął oczy, a Jack poczuł coś na kształt ulgi.<br>Wyglądało na to, że jest wyraźnie lepiej. Ale po chwili jego pacjent poruszył się niespokojnie, uniósł się na łokciach i próbował znów zrzucić z siebie okrycie. I wtedy to powiedział.  
>- Rose… - To był tylko schrypnięty szept, a potem gwałtowny atak kaszlu i ciche westchnienie. – Rose…?<br>Jack trochę zbyt mocno złapał go pod ramiona i oparł ponownie o kolumnę, by łatwiej mu było oddychać; po prostu nie mógł znieść tego błagalnego tonu, nie mógł ścierpieć, że to nie jego imię - i na to też nie potrafił nic poradzić.  
>- Uspokój się – mruknął wreszcie szorstko, poprawiając zsuwający się na ziemię płaszcz. – No, już.<br>Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Doktor przygląda mu się zupełnie przytomnie, tak jakby ten nagły ruch jakoś go otrzeźwił.  
>Z zupełnie bliska Jack widział wyraźnie drobne piegi, zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i kropelki potu na jego czole.<br>Bez słowa wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza chusteczkę i wytarł mu to czoło, delikatnie przykładając materiał do skóry. Znieruchomiał, kiedy dotarł do skroni; przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Jack, kompletnie rozbity, nagle zawstydzony, gwałtownie cofnął rękę.  
>A potem pochylił się szybko i, jakby na próbę, dotknął ustami jego ust.<br>To był impuls. Nie potrafił nad tym zapanować i podświadomie spodziewał się, że tamten natychmiast odwróci głowę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Przez sekundę tkwili obaj bez ruchu, kilka milimetrów od siebie, oddychając wydychanym przez siebie powietrzem i Jack, wpatrzony w te strasznie ciemne źrenice Doktora, wiedział że to koniec, że już nie ma odwrotu, nawet gdyby miał tego potem żałować przez całą wieczność. Więc po prostu ujął w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go mocno, po swojemu, przywierając do niego i chłonąc go całym sobą. Zmusił go do rozchylenia warg i już czuł na języku jego smak – też słodkawy i trochę metaliczny, bo tak przecież musiała smakować TARDIS, czas i przestrzeń, ból i krew. Zęby stukały o zęby i było mu tak potwornie duszno, aż do utraty tchu, ale przecież nie mógł przestać, musiał mieć go jeszcze bliżej. Przesunął dłoń na jego kark, przyciągnął go do siebie ze wszystkich sił. Usłyszał cichy jęk i dopiero wtedy otrzeźwiał na tyle, by choć spróbować zaczerpnąć powietrza, by przypomnieć sobie, że tamten jeszcze nie tak dawno był ranny i może…  
>Ale właśnie w tej chwili Doktor zaczął mu odpowiadać. To było gwałtowne i zaskakujące jednocześnie. Otaczające go ramiona, czubek języka przesuwany pospiesznie wokół warg i wdzierający się do środka, dłonie wędrujące gorączkowo po plecach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wreszcie objął go – a właściwie uchwycił się go mocno, a jego palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na materiale Jackowej koszuli. Kapitan mimowolnie potarł nosem jego policzek, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Widział jego zaciśnięte mocno powieki i lekko drżące rzęsy. Kręciło mu się w głowie, puls dudnił w uszach i wolał nie wiedzieć czyj obraz tkwi teraz pod tymi powiekami, bo przecież to nie było ważne, nie w tej chwili. Nie dopóki byli tylko oni dwaj, dopóki mógł coś dla niego zrobić, dopóki był jedynym, któremu wolno.<br>Doktor oddychał ciężko, jak po długim biegu; poruszył się nieznacznie, mocniej napierając plecami na kolumnę i Jack przeraził się nagle, że za chwilę się rozmyśli, że go odepchnie… Ale nie.  
>Wciąż trzymał się go ze wszystkich sił, wciąż nie otwierał oczu i kapitan nagle zrozumiał, że teraz wszystko zależy od niego. Znajomy ból w lędźwiach narastał z każdą sekundą, zapach Doktora – dziwna mieszanka potu, feromonów, i tego czegoś słodkawego i metalicznego jednocześnie – wypełniał każdy skrawek przestrzeni. Mąciło mu się w głowie i chciałby teraz zrobić z tym kosmitą tyle rzeczy, a świadomość, że nie może – jeszcze nie – omal go nie zabiła.<br>Instynktownie przesunął kciukami po cienkiej skórze tuż pod oczami tamtego i ucałował kolejno przymknięte powieki. Przycisnął usta do miejsca tuż nad lewą brwią, delikatnie odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i powędrował niżej, do skroni. Doktor westchnął głęboko; wyprostował wreszcie zaciśnięte palce i przelotnie pogłaskał Jacka po ramieniu. Rozluźnił się wyraźnie i nawet lekko odchylił głowę w bok, więc Harkness bez namysłu wysunął koniuszek języka i polizał go za uchem, a potem prędko skubnął zębami płatek.  
>Strasznie śmieszne miał Doktor te uszy, tak swoją drogą. Dziwnie małe i na dodatek troszkę odstające - i to, nie wiedzieć czemu, kompletnie rozkładało go na łopatki. Może dlatego, że tamte uszy, w jego poprzednim wcieleniu – choć takie inne – też miał ochotę polizać.<br>Zaśmiał się krótko, bardzo cicho i, ku własnemu zdumieniu, usłyszał lekkie parsknięcie, zupełnie jakby Doktora też to nagle zaczęło bawić. Podniósł głowę i zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przez chwilę obaj znów tkwili bez ruchu, ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów i Jack widział wyraźnie łobuzerski, trochę kpiący uśmieszek tamtego – uniesione nieznacznie kąciki ust i małe wgłębienie w policzku. I te oczy, trochę nieprzytomne, prawie czarne, o rozszerzonych źrenicach.  
>Pochylił się i cmoknął go przelotnie. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Dłużej, zaciskając na chwilę zęby na pełniejszej, dolnej wardze.<br>- Jack…  
>- Ćśśśśśśśś. – Pokręcił głową i zaczął powoli dotykać ustami każdego milimetra skóry tuż pod żuchwą, tak by nie pominąć nawet kawałka. Sunął językiem po szyi, napawając się każdą sekundą. Wsłuchany w ciche pomruki Doktora, dotarł wreszcie tam, gdzie puls uderzał jak szalony. A potem wtulił nos w zagłębienie przy barku, całym sobą wdychając tę plątaninę zapachów, dokładnie tak, jak zawsze chciał.<br>Wreszcie objął go mocniej i zsunął się niżej. Przylgnął na chwilę do jego piersi i całował powoli, doskonale świadomy faktu, że ciepły oddech łaskocze tamtego delikatnie. Rysował językiem kółeczka wokół brodawek. Pod palcami czuł nieznaczne drżenie napiętych mięśni, gdy samymi tylko opuszkami wędrował wzdłuż linii żeber, aż do pępka.  
>Powoli rozpiął mu spodnie i przez chwilę bawił się drobnymi włoskami w dole brzucha. Poczuł, jak Doktor chwyta go za ramiona i instynktownie spycha siłą jeszcze niżej.<br>- Jac-k.  
>To drobne zająknięcie, starannie oddzielona ostatnia litera jego imienia, rozbroiły go kompletnie.<br>Zerknął prędko w górę, ale Doktor wciąż prężył się mimowolnie, odchylając głowę w tył. Jack ze swojego miejsca słyszał tylko jego coraz głośniejsze westchnienia, widział ostry zarys podbródka z cieniem zarostu, i poruszające się niespokojnie jabłko Adama.  
>Uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie, celowo jakby z wahaniem, przesunął palce po skórze w pachwinach. Powoli. W górę i w dół. I dopiero gdy dobiegł go ostry, zduszony jęk, pochylił się wreszcie i otoczył go ustami. Poczuł na języku delikatną skórę, poczuł że tamten chwyta go i wsuwa mu we włosy długie, szczupłe palce i to już był koniec, już tylko nim oddychał i tylko jego czuł, mimowolnie zamykając powieki. W powietrzu nagle zabrakło tlenu i istniał już tylko coraz ostrzejszy smak i nierówne tempo ciężkiego oddechu Doktora.<br>Krew uderzyła mu do głowy i walczył ze sobą z całych sił, by złapać ten pierwotny, tak dobrze sobie znany rytm. Ssał, okrążał językiem i drażnił zębami i rozumiał już, że tamtemu ciągle nie jest dosyć. Uczył się, gdzie mocniej zacisnąć wargi i kiedy cofnąć czubek języka, tak by gwałtowny ruch czy krótkie drgnienie pozbawiały Doktora tchu. Czuł jak szczupłe dłonie przyciągają jego głowę bliżej i bliżej. Czytał bezbłędnie z pojedynczych westchnień, palców kurczowo zaciskanych na jego włosach i cichych pomruków. I już wiedział, naprawdę wiedział, jak sprawić, by tamten do reszty stracił kontrolę.  
>To było cudowne uczucie – tak nad nim zapanować.<br>A potem, kiedy wreszcie miał pewność, że mu się udało, napawał się jeszcze przez chwilę cichym jękiem Doktora, jego spazmatycznym oddechem, ostatnim drżeniem mięśni.  
>Świadomością, że tamten go nie odepchnął. I że jednak się odsłonił.<br>Przelotnie dotknął ustami wnętrza jego uda, podciągnął się wyżej i lekko pogłaskał wystające biodro. Położył mu dłoń na pośladku i nawet na kilka sekund przytulił policzek do brzucha. Wariackie skojarzenie z drobinkami gwiezdnego pyłu, z podróżą bez końca przez cały wir czasu wciąż i wciąż tłukło mu się po głowie.  
>Czuł jak Doktor oddycha coraz spokojniej, coraz ciszej, jak powoli się rozluźnia.<br>Wreszcie zerknął w górę spod zmarszczonych brwi; zobaczył jak tamten powoli podnosi głowę i z trudem przełyka ślinę. Chwilę później ich oczy się spotkały i Jack omal się nie zachłysnął, bo spodziewał się… Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie - znowu - tego obcego, kompletnie pustego spojrzenia.  
>To wyglądało tak, jakby Doktor się bał. Kolejnej straty, kolejnego porzucenia. A przecież nie musiał, bo – kto jak kto, ale on, Jack - na pewno nie miał zamiaru się stąd ruszać.<br>Nie chciał go zostawiać. I mógł, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych śmiertelników, przetrwać wszystko.  
>Nie trzeba go było odsyłać.<br>Usiadł niemal bezwiednie, odsunął się i obserwował w milczeniu, jak Doktor powoli unosi biodra i podciąga spodnie, a potem wstaje – zrywa się po swojemu, energicznie. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, zapiął spodnie i schylił się, tym razem już ostrożnie, wręcz boleśnie, sięgając dłonią pod konsolę. Wyjął z jakiegoś tajnego schowka czystą koszulę, wciąż stojąc tyłem do Jacka – a w głowie kapitana nagle eksplodowało sto słów i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć najpierw, nie miał bladego pojęcia. A przecież musiał coś wymyślić, bo wszystko było lepsze od tej głupiej, krępującej ciszy, od wyprostowanych sztywno ramion Doktora, od ostrego profilu migającego w półcieniu.  
>Chciał spytać o tyle rzeczy – do jakich miejsc polecą razem, do którego z nich najpierw? Co powinni teraz zrobić: rozmawiać czy pieprzyć się do upadłego i dopiero o świcie ułożyć plan działania? Czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego, jak plan? Pewnie nie, bo Doktor wyglądał na takiego, który improwizuje na bieżąco i robi to genialnie.<br>I czy to nie jest fajne, że żaden z nich nie będzie teraz sam? Czy to nie lżej – podzielić na dwa to chrzanione poczucie winy?  
>Wyglądało na to, że potrzebują siebie nawzajem jak cholera.<br>Jasny gwint, jak miał mu…  
>To było takie dziwne. Był przecież tym samym co zawsze kapitanem Harknessem. Sięgał po to, czego akurat chciał i po prostu to dostawał, bez żadnego problemu. Przelatywał tego, kogo akurat miał ochotę przelecieć. I tylko przy Doktorze, tylko przy nim – okazywał się nagle taki niepewny swego, taki podporządkowany, taki… beznadziejnie oddany.<br>To było obrzydliwie słodkie i na swój sposób niepokojące, i pewnie dlatego ani jedna z tych myśli nie chciała mu przejść przez gardło.  
>Pewnie dlatego zwlekał, obserwując w milczeniu, jak tamten próbuje założyć tę nieszczęsną koszulę.<br>Wyraźnie sobie nie radził. Widać genialne prochy z Torchwood właśnie przestawały działać i ramię znów zaczęło go boleć, więc Jack bez namysłu podszedł bliżej i lekko dotknął jego pleców.  
>- Daj to – mruknął, łapiąc jednocześnie zwisający rękaw.<br>A chwilę później dziękował wszelkim możliwym bóstwom, że trzymał gębę na kłódkę, bo Doktor po prostu odepchnął jego rękę – lekko, ale stanowczo - unikając patrzenia mu w twarz.  
>Ubrał się sam, powoli, z wyraźnym trudem, a potem nacisnął kilka przycisków na konsoli i wreszcie odwrócił się w jego stronę.<br>- Lepiej, żebyś już poszedł – powiedział bardzo cicho.  
>Nie zapiął dwóch ostatnich guzików koszuli, tuż pod szyją, a włosy sterczały mu zabawnie na wszystkie strony. Zacisnął zęby i wbił wzrok w podłogę, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.<br>Jack miał wrażenie, że w TARDIS znów brakuje powietrza, tylko że tym razem nie było już na to żadnej rady.  
>- Ale… - wyjąkał, próbując za wszelką cenę zebrać myśli. – Ale… Ty i ja… Moglibyśmy…<br>- Nie. Podróżuję sam. – Spojrzał na niego z ukosa i szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Przykro mi.  
>To było gorsze niż wszystko inne. Zwłaszcza, że w tym samym momencie podłoga drgnęła lekko i TARDIS wylądowała.<br>Już lepiej, gdyby go jawnie odepchnął. Gdyby go obraził, czy nawet uderzył. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tych dwóch słów.  
>Bo one wystarczyły, żeby - po raz kolejny – poczuł się oszukany.<br>Niewystarczający.  
>Nawet – do kurwy nędzy – niegodny.<br>- Idź już – powtórzył Doktor jeszcze ciszej.  
>Jack, nie odrywając wzroku od tej poważnej, piegowatej twarzy, jak we śnie sięgnął po swój płaszcz. Podniósł go, otrzepał i zarzucił na ramiona, a potem wyszedł wreszcie, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br>W niewielkim lufciku między skrajem tych drzwi a framugą mignęła mu ostatni raz wyprostowana sylwetka Doktora – wciąż stał bez ruchu, oparty o konsolę, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
>Jack ledwo odnotował fakt, że wylądowali w tym samym miejscu, z którego wystartowali; odetchnął głęboko i po prostu ruszył przed siebie.<br>Stary wypróbowany sposób - uciekać najdalej jak się da - miał się widać sprawdzić także i teraz, bo chwilę później pędził już przed siebie, zdyszany aż do bólu w piersiach.  
>Była głęboka noc; ostre, mroźne powietrze pustyni wdzierało mu się do płuc i chłodziło rozpaloną twarz, a dziwny kapryśny wiatr targał włosy.<br>Wrócił do baru i uregulował rachunek – w dupie miał, że może spotkać znów tamtych kosmitów, przecież to było najmniej ważne. Zresztą, barmanka z tej wdzięczności, że nie będzie musiała tłumaczyć się przed szefem, z miłą chęcią zabrała go do siebie na górę.  
>Uciekł od niej bladym świtem, spotkał przed barem zbłąkanego przemytnika jaj Raxacoli, a potem wraz z całą jego bandą opuścił Zog.<br>Jakiś czas później nie potrafił już powiedzieć, czy minęło kilka dni, tygodni, czy całe miesiące – był po prostu permanentnie zalany.  
>Znowu włóczył się po kosmosie, odtwarzając bezwiednie swój stary, utarty schemat. Patrzył na zderzające się i rozpadające w pył galaktyki i dopiero za którymś razem dotarło do niego, że to wszystko dzieje się za szybko, jakby ktoś przyspieszał siłą cały cykl.<br>No cóż, jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to to przecież nie był jego problem. Nawet kiedy zostawała tylko próżnia.  
>Najlepiej zapamiętał New Memphis – postindustrialne miasto na księżycu przesiadkowym. Może wystarczył mu sam fakt, że powstało wokół portu kosmicznego Elvisa Króla, a może chodziło o to, że wiecznie padający w nim deszcz w jakiś sposób gasił to wszystko, co zżerało go od środka przez cały ten czas. Gangi, slumsy i glamour kluby. Kompletne szaleństwo, mordercy, dziwki i handlarze bronią – i w tym wszystkim on sam, doskonale anonimowy.<br>Właśnie tam spędził najwięcej czasu – zanim uznał, że potrafi już wrócić na Zog, do swojego baru.  
>Barmanka poznała go od razu i wydawała się dość chętna. Widać nie żywiła urazy, że poprzednio zniknął bez słowa. Nawet otrzymał drinka na koszt firmy.<br>Pił go powoli, rozważając, czy ma ochotę znów pójść z nią na górę i rozglądając się bezmyślnie po wypełniających duszne wnętrze różnorodnych kosmitach.  
>A potem jeden z barmanów przysłonił mu na chwilę widok, kładąc przed nim złożoną we czworo kartkę.<br>- Od tego faceta, o tam. – Wskazał za siebie i odsunął się prędko.  
>Jack podniósł wzrok - i wtedy go zobaczył. Ubrany w swój brązowy, prążkowany garnitur i w długi płaszcz, Doktor stał kilkanaście metrów dalej, dokładnie naprzeciw niego.<br>Pomieszczenie było jak zawsze zatłoczone i zadymione, a światła lekko przyćmione, ale Jack i tak nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ten cholerny kosmita wygląda na starszego. I bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego.  
>Wskazał brodą na świstek, w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób unosząc brwi. Wyraz jego oczu… To było jak prośba i Jack – znowu, niech to cholera - poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie w piersi, a potem szybko spojrzał w dół. Rozwinął kartkę i wpatrywał się przez chwilę w równe, proste literki.<br>Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko, kątem oka dostrzegł ruch tuż obok siebie, marynarski mundur, smutną twarz siadającego na sąsiednim stołku chłopaka – i już wiedział.  
>Wiedział, że to przeprosiny. Że tamten inaczej nie potrafi.<br>Spojrzał na niego ponownie. Drapało go w gardle i piekło coś pod powiekami - wszystko przez ten kurz z pustyni, dym i feromony. Zobaczył, że Doktor salutuje mu po swojemu, dwoma palcami, zaciskając przy tym usta.  
>Ułamki sekund patrzyli na siebie przez całą długość sali i już nie istniało tych kilkanaście metrów i nieważne byłyby nawet całe lata świetlne.<br>Więc Jack zasalutował mu również, a potem jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył jak odchodzi.  
>Aż wreszcie sięgnął po swoją szklankę.<br>Szlag, przecież nikomu wcześniej nie pozwalał się tak traktować. Ale wiedział, że – również i to – mu wybaczy.  
>Już wybaczył.<br>Czasem po zderzeniu galaktyk zostaje tylko próżnia, bo obie przestają istnieć. Czasem udaje się przetrwać wyłącznie jednej z nich. A czasem tworzą się nowe, zupełnie inne.  
>Westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka w marynarskim mundurze.<br>- Więc, Alonzo – zagadnął, produkując odruchowo swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech numer pięć. – Idziesz może w moją stronę?


End file.
